


last round

by imnotanironwall



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Master Isa AU, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, trans Isa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 02:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotanironwall/pseuds/imnotanironwall
Summary: Isa has lived as a Keyblade Master for a decade. He has been awaiting the day he could use his years of training to slay his enemies and get rid of the Darkness that changed his life forever. And what's better than a final fuck to prepare for such a stressful day?





	last round

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by [the master Isa AU](https://twitter.com/i/moments/1149722968789929984) which is wonderful, please check it out!, but also by [the sweet feeling of release](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893127) by [thoughquaking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughquaking/pseuds/thoughquaking). 
> 
> I've also fallen for this pairing, so here's my first ever work about them.

He takes one last bite of his ice-cream, feet dangling off the edge of the clock tower, melted sea salt flavored treats forgotten in a plastic bag at his side. He sighs.

"Aw, why the long face _Master_?" 

Isa jumps to his feet, summoning his keyblade in a tight grip. It was foolish of him to think the enemy would play fair and wait for their destined battle to end it. He should have been more alert.

"Gotten reckless, uh? Could have pushed you right off the edge and walk away with one less enemy to deal with tomorrow." 

Isa frowns, suspiciously eyeing Xigbar, who casually takes a seat next to where Isa was. He unwraps one of the practically melted ice-cream from the bag and takes a lick, guard completely down. 

"And why didn't you? I’m sure you would have made Xehanort a great favor by killing me."

"As if! Where would the fun be in that?" He gestures wildly, drops of ice cream falling to the ground. "Besides," he gazes at the blue trail sliding down his glove, licks it up nonchalantly. If Isa didn't know better, he'd think Xigbar was simply too oblivious, too unaware, but it's far from their first encounter. Isa presses his lips together, eyes darting to the side.

"I thought we could have one last round. You know, before the big fight tomorrow." And that smirk is there again. Isa knows it far too well for his own sanity. He scowls.

His keyblade vanishes.

"Wouldn't take you for the sentimental type," Isa grins, arms crossed against his chest. He never _truly_ trusted Xigbar, but he knows enough to believe there is no threat. Not for his life, at least. 

Xigbar frowns, and the next second it's gone. He gets up, pointing a fully melted ice-cream at Isa before throwing the stick back in the plastic bag. "Listen Moonglade, I got things to do. If you're not up for it, I have other goodbyes to make." 

Isa is tempted. Finally show Xigbar that, no, he is not _that_ weak to him, he can say no and turn him down. But does Isa want to? Simply looking at the facts, he didn't have any time for himself in the past weeks, months, everything has been stressful and he _knows_ he will face Lea tomorrow, on the battleground. Maybe for the last time ever.

And well, he would be lying if he said that during that time with Xigbar, as short and sporadic as it was, he didn't get attached to the man. He is tired of not being able to say goodbye to the people around him. 

Isa takes a deep breath, trying to look as nonchalant and uninterested as possible. "Okay. But let's take it elsewhere." 

Xigbar grins, jumping toward Isa and grasping his shirt. "And here I hoped you would be into public sex for our last round," he teases.

Isa hears the sound of a Corridor of Darkness opening more than he sees it, the familiar feeling of Xigbar's lips on his the only thing on his mind. He feels waves of darkness pushing past him in a rush, smoky tendrils trying to grab at him to no avail, the coldness of everything's lost and gone cutting his clothes, grazing his skin. He isn't wearing the cloak, there's no reason to hide anymore. Everything will soon be done. 

Pointy teeth pierce his lower lip and before he can even groan, his back violently hits a wall. _Right_.

"And I hoped you'd take me somewhere with a bed but we can't all have what we want, Xigbar," he spits back, pushing the man against the opposite wall of what seems to be a closet of some kind. 

"Hmm," Xigbar licks his lips in anticipation, that glint in his eyes making Isa shiver. "Can't agree with you there, Bluebonnet."

Before Isa can even ask what he means by that, the man tugs him by the collar to crash their lips together, tongue pushing into his mouth. Isa can't suppress the moan bubbling into his throat and he tightens his hold onto Xigbar's cloak to ground himself, heat building between his own legs. 

The moment he feels a hand squeezing his ass, fingers digging into his flesh through his clothes, he takes a step back, gaze cast downward. "Take your pants off," he says without more of an explanation. 

Xigbar cocks an eyebrow but does so, putting on a show of sliding his zipper down and popping out the button of his pants. Isa swallows, or tries to at least, the moment he realizes Xigbar is, in fact, not wearing any underwear under his pants. He can see the pleased grin at his reaction but he doesn't say anything. He can't, anyway, he can already feel his voice breaking and he isn't about to give the Nobody more material to tease him with. 

Instead, Isa gets down on his knees, focused on the task ahead. It's not the first time he puts something in his mouth - he has practiced, as shameful as it is to admit, with a few objects and toys before - but the _real_ thing is more impressive than he thought it would be. He is not going to say it out loud though. 

"I was wondering if you would ever return the favor, 'guess you wanted it to be special, uh." 

Isa tilts his head to the side and gives a mean squeeze to Xigbar's dick. "If you don't want to lose it, you'll shut up." 

The man simply shrugs as if the threat doesn't faze him one bit. "Have it your way."

Pleased, Isa focuses once more on the task at hand, _quite literally_ , and slowly strokes Xigbar to make sure he is fully hardened. Despite everything, he would like to enjoy the experience too. And who knows when the next one will be, he is not about to pass his chance. 

He takes a deep breath before he dives right in, tongue tentatively licking the underside of Xigbar, from base to tip, and gently sucking on the head. The first thing that really hits him is the taste, or rather the lack of taste. He shouldn't have expected anything else and yet, as he presses his lips to the tip, pre-cum oozing on his tongue, he would have preferred _something_. 

_Lea probably tastes sweet_ , he thinks unconsciously, _with all the candies and ice-cream he eats_. 

He squeezes the base with his hand, taking great pleasure in being the one in control of the situation. He knows what Xigbar like, but he is not going to give it to him yet. Instead, he slides his mouth along the shaft, never _inside_ , tongue licking every inch of skin. He slowly grazes his teeth against the sensitive skin, eyes turned towards Xigbar in search of any reaction. The man grins, far from losing his composure like Isa wish for. His hands, previously resting at his side, find Isa’s hair and push the blue strands out of his face. A twangy sound resonates next to his ear and the next second, his hair is pulled back and attached in a ponytail. 

“Wouldn’t want to miss such an exquisite face,” Xigbar says, voice low and sultry. Isa squirms, a surprised whimper leaving his lips as he feels the blush spreading on his cheeks. The tender smile on Xigbar’s face is not one he knows, it’s… unsettling. He lowers his gaze as he feels a gentle brush against his cheek, pushing his mouth forward. 

Xigbar is _not_ nice. Xigbar always has an ulterior motive. Xigbar is rough and teasing, even mean, and he definitely doesn’t do gentle and soft and _loving_. 

Isa shakes his head. No, of course he does not, he must have imagined it. Maybe he saw what he _wanted_ to see after thinking about Lea. That must be it. 

He takes a deep breath and goes back to work. He nuzzles the coarse hair at the base of Xigbar’s cock, taking in his scent as he kisses his groin and then mouthes at his skin to leave a few kiss and bite marks. While his pre-cum doesn’t have a particular taste, his body though smells and tastes ashery, like he has played too much with fire. Isa frowns, it _must_ be all in his head. 

He focuses his attention elsewhere, trying to forget that familiarity and wants boiling inside of him. He kisses the head once more, licks and sucks with vigor, before finally, _finally_ , doing what he had wanted to do from the beginning. He swirls his tongue around the head, generously lapping at the shaft and making it sure everything _rolls_ smoothly along the skin, and before Xigbar can reacts to that added sensation, he opens his mouth just enough to _hide_ and yet, be able to slide his lips around Xigbar’s dick. 

Isa moves in quick thrusts, never going too far, until he pushes his tongue against the hot cock in his mouth. That immediately gets a reaction out of Xigbar, who step away just enough for his dick to fall out of Isa’s glistening lips with a nice _pop_.

He pushes one thumb against the man’s mouth to force it open and the query on his face turn into a hearty laugh as Isa presents the wet jewel on his tongue. “I didn’t expect you to be so slutty, _Master_ .” He plays with the piercing with his thumb, pushing against it and tapping with his nail. “Show me what you can do with that.”

And Isa does. 

He licks a trail of pre-cum down Xigbar’s shaft to his testicles, following it until his mouth close around a soft ball of wrinkled skin. He tugs and sucks, tongue pushing against it until he hears Xigbar breath loudly. A small smile spreads on his lips and he gently bites on it, hand fondling the other. 

Xigbar growls, voice deep. It sends a shiver down Isa’s back and he has the urge to touch himself. He’s dripping in his underwear. He has to do _something_. 

While his mouth continues its methodical teasing of that wonderful weight on his tongue, he presses his palm against himself and gently rubs through the fabric. _Yeah, definitely wet_. He wiggles on himself just enough to get his pants and underwear down and he slips his hand between his thighs, legs trembling as he pushes one finger inside himself. 

He moans, loud and clear, relief flooding in waves. He presses another finger inside, his other hand rubbing at his clit and it’s _so good_ his head falls forward against Xigbar’s thigh, everything but his own enjoyment forgotten. He breathes in, the fiery scent mixing with sweat which is undeniably Xigbar’s, it’s intoxicating. 

“Not that I’m not enjoying the show, but I’d rather you put that pretty mouth to good use, Bluebonnet.” 

Isa raises his eyes toward what Xigbar is pointing and, yeah, of course. He opens his mouth wide, tongue darting forward to lick the leaking pre-cum under the head. He moves his body forward, completely giving himself to it. He hollows his cheeks and sucks before bobbing his head until, at last, Xigbar moans. “That’s better. Good boy.”

Isa blushes bright red, his stomach doing a flip at the name. He whimpers as he crooks his fingers to find this sweet spot inside of him. He can see Xigbar’s balls straining, on the verge of giving up to Isa’s ministrations after such a long teasing, and he needs that blissful release just as much. He quickens his pass, both with his mouth and his fingers, until he can hear Xigbar’s erratic breath. “ _Fuck_.”

Without any warning, his head is pushed forward until his nose come in contact with dark grey hair, and his throat is filled with cum. He growls, his eyes filling with tears. His throat tightens as he tries desperately to swallows before he starts gagging. 

Once, twice, and Xigbar finally releases his head with a whistle. “What a sight,” he says, as white drops dribble down Isa’s lips to his naked thighs. “And here I thought _Red_ was the sloppy one.” 

Isa’s eyes widen and he opens his mouth to speak but it only comes out hoarse and broken. Xigbar smirks, kneeling down before Isa and pushing the man’s thighs apart. “Shh, we have a more urgent matter at _hands_.”

He grins at his own joke, gloved fingers joining Isa’s. The sensation of the rubber against his clit is too much, and when those same fingers slip inside and find the needy bundle of nerves, Isa whines, strength leaving his body. He slumps against Xigbar who pats his back soflty. “You’re doing so well, taking me all in,” he praises, scissoring his fingers to push a third in, thrusting in out. He presses his palm against Isa’s clit, rubbing in smooth circular motions, smiling at the quiet cries of the man losing himself to pleasure. He kisses Isa's ear with so much delicacy and tenderness the latter almost thinks for a second that Xigbar left him for a lookalike.

But his voice is definitely his, and Isa is weak to it. “Come for me,” he whispers.

And Isa does. Body trembling, toes curling, and a name escaping his lips one last time, “ _Xigbar_ ,” he sobs, mind seeing scarlet mane and emerald eyes before completely shutting off. 

  


His chest heaves rapidly as he tries to regain his composure, vision slowly getting back to him. He can feel his legs straining under him, but there’s a warm body against him, the scent of a lit fireplace and sea-salt ice cream filling his nose and, finally, he made it home. _Lea_. 

“Passed out on me for a sec there, Moonglade.”

Isa jumps backward, tumbling on his pants still down. He quickly tugs them back up as he notices, no, it’s not who he hopelessly wished for. Xigbar is still very much here. “Don’t you have anywhere better to be? I thought you had other goodbyes to make,” he spits, more bitterness in his voice than he intended. 

Xigbar gets up with a sigh and if Isa believed the man actually felt anything, he would think he was sincerely hurt with the way his brows twitch and his lips curl downward. But he can’t. After all, he doesn’t have a heart.

“Can’t even be a gentleman on our final day,” Xigbar shrugs, his facial expression shifting into a more familiar one. “Well,” he gestures wildly towards nothing and a Corridor of Darkness appears. “Maybe I’ll see you around, _Master_ . _Who knows what the future holds_?” And without another glance, the portal closes behind him. 

  
Isa gets up on unsteady legs and takes a deep breath. For once, he has to agree with those unexpectedly hopeful words, _who knows what the future holds_.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write a blowjob scene and also a piece for this AU, so this came to life. I really struggle with writing Xigbar so I hope I did okay!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/imnotanironwall)


End file.
